


Happy Halloween!

by Rachellelie



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachellelie/pseuds/Rachellelie
Summary: It's Halloween, which means it's time for a Halloween Party!





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last minute, but still wanted to have SOMETHING for Halloween. Sorry it's so short, maybe one day I'll be able to write a Halloween story that has more pizzazz to it! ;D

It was October 31, the night of Halloween and Misaki was set on throwing a Halloween party, even if it had been forced upon him at the last minute. He was looking forward to dressing up together with Usagi-san and having fun later that night. If only the writer would leave his damn office that is. Their place was decked out in Halloween decorations, courtesy of Misaki of course. Cobwebs draped the entire place, and fake spiders clung to their cottony webs, and fake bats were hanging down from the ceiling. Carved pumpkins littered the kitchen as wells as multiple candles, both real and fake-which were giving off an ambient glow. There were multiple string lights of orange and purple in place of their normal fluorescent lights which were now turned off as the glow of the sunset shone through the sliding patio door. Even Suzuki-san was sitting on the couch, dressed up as a pumpkin.  
Light Halloween music was playing dimly in the background from the laptop that sat on the coffee table as Misaki was opening Halloween candy and finding a big enough bowl to pour it all into. Takahiro was bringing Mahiro by for trick or treating, and Misaki wanted to impress his little nephew with all the lights, decorations and candy.  
The sun was setting, and the only thing left was to drive Usagi-san out of his office so they both could change. After Mahiro would leave, then the real party would start. Misaki knew how Usagi-san wasn’t fond of parties, but Aikawa had somehow pushed them into throwing a party-something about good PR and reputation for selling more of Usagi-san's books. Either way, it was mostly going to be people from Murakawa, and Misaki was hoping Halloween wouldn’t become too scary with Ijuuin showing up and having to deal with the aftermath of Usagi-san and his jealousy.  
Checking the time, Misaki then ran up the stairs and knocked on the office door. “Oi, Usagi-san! Hurry up and change, Mahiro will be here soon and not long after so will everyone else!” Without waiting for an answer, he continued on to his room and proceed to change into his witchy outfit, with a pointed witch's hat and black cloak. It was simple, and not at all embarrassing, unlike the bear costume that Usagi-san had originally picked out for him, which he was luckily able to get out of by picking a far more embarrassing rendition of a rabbit costume for Usagi-san if he had forced him to wear such a thing. Speak of the Devil, Usagi-san appeared in the doorway, dressed in white and black, sporting a top hat, fake fangs and a nice touch of fake blood. A vampire was a suitable choice for someone who was rich-seeing as how they too lived in mansions and wore expensive clothes all the time as well.  
“I vant to suck your blood!” Usagi-san excelled in a poorly maintained vampire esque accent. Misaki just rolled his eyes. “Just kidding, that’s not the only I want to suck.” Usagi-san winked and Misaki blushed a crimson red.  
“Shu-shut up! What was taking you so long in there, anyways?”  
“...Work.” Usagi-san stated and left it simply at that. “Come on, they should be here any minute now.” 

***

“Trick or treat!” Mahiro managed to get out as he held out his small plastic pumpkin, with Manami holding him, and Takahiro standing next to him. They were all dressed up as a family, with Manami as Kiki, Takahiro as Tombo, and Mahiro as Jiji.   
“Aww, look how cute you all are!” Misaki exclaimed as he tossed candy into the plastic pumpkin.   
“Thanks, Misaki.” Manami smiled, as Takahiro took in all the decorations.  
“Wow, you’ve really outdone yourselves here.” He said as he nodded in approval.  
“Ahh, thanks! When you’re done with trick or treating, feel free to come to our party later. It’s going to be mostly just co-workers anyways.”   
“So it for sure won’t be very exciting, it’s more of a nuisance really.” Usagi-san mumbled, and Misaki nudged him, while Takahiro just laughed it off.  
“I’m sure you’ll have more fun than you think. We’ll see how late we’re out for.” He sighed and turned to Mahiro, “Whelp, shall we go get you some more of that candy?” Mahiro’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, and with that the three of them were off. 

***

The party was small, as predicted, which looked out of place when it came to how much space their house actually had to offer. Fortunately, there was enough small talk, music and free food, and free alcohol to please Aikawa and the other higher-ups. Getting drunker by the minute, Aikawa kept going on about her job as an editor, and how much she had to deal with. Especially in the cases of no good writers who don’t meet their deadlines. Unfortunately, Misaki found himself in the center of all this, and was forced to reassure her and persuade her into keeping her job. Which led to more yelling at the aforementioned no good author, “Meet your deadlines!” They both exclaimed at the same time when he passed by. At the sound of this, however, multiple other authors turned in response, but appeared more remorseful, “We’re trying!”  
Luckily, Misaki thought, a certain mangaka didn’t show up and cause any trouble. Most likely due to a deadline.   
Finally, guests started to leave and the party was winding down. Once it was only them left, Misaki sighed in relief and began to clean up. 

***

“Well now that that mess is over, what do you say, Misaki? Would you like a trick? Or a treat?” Usagi-san purred as he reached down and pretended to bite his lover’s neck, causing Misaki to hit him repeatedly.  
“You’re an idiot.” He said simply, already looking forward to the night being over.   
Pulling back, Usagi-san took his fake teeth out, “Take’s one to know one.” He replied, then he reached out to stroke Misaki’s face as leaned down to and kissed Misaki’s lips.  
“He-Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Misaki responded as his cheeks became strawberries.   
“Treat it is then!” Usagi-san exclaimed as he threw Misai over his shoulder and headed upstairs, ignoring Misaki’s halfhearted protests the whole way.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
